Bering I-86DP
The Bering I-86DP (often mistakenly spelled "Bering 1-86DP") is a large military cargo plane in Just Cause 2. Description The name "Bering" could be a reference to Boeing or Beriev, both real world aircraft manufacturers. The model name might be a reference to the Ilyushin Il-76MD-90A, a modernized version of the Il-76. Variants of the Il-76 are also being made by Beriev. The aircraft features an unusual wing design for a jet, an unswept wing similar in appearance to the propellor Lockheed C-130 Hercules in shape and position. Its cockpit however appears to be from Ilyushin series aircraft such as the Ilyushin Il-18 and Il-62, but in terms of the engine type, it has similarities to older variants of the Ilyushin Il-76, along with a comparable fuselage size, but with landing gear from the aforementioned Hercules. Its vertical stabiliser is strangely small to an odd design usually seen on fighter aircraft. Strangely, the aircraft has its engines extremely far apart, especially for a jet aircraft. The inboard engines are much closer to the fuselage than what would be found on any real world aircraft. The Bering is the largest vehicle in the game and is a "tactical airlifter". Disappointingly, the plane's rear cargo hold cannot be opened. The only way to use this vehicle to transport anything besides Rico is to use his grappler to tether something to it. It can normally spawn in jungle or desert camouflage, but there is a glitch that when the plane explodes it's wings turn to snow camouflage. Oddly, the Bering's ailerons work backwards. When turning, the aileron of the inside wing will turn downwards, when in reality it would have to turn upwards to make the plane bank in that direction. Performance Of all the planes in the game, it's the heaviest and slowest to react to controls. It is one of the slowest as well, despite it having four jet engines. If the player is going slowly enough, it's nearly impossible to crash this aircraft during a landing because of its massive landing gear. The stopping distance is so short that you are able to take off again without turning around. It can take the weight of many vehicles, though its cargo bay can't be accessed. Therefore, tethering a vehicle to the plane and taking off will be no problem. Such vehicles include smaller planes, trucks and boats. It is the only plane that can lift the SV-1007 Stonewall. The Aeroliner 474 can lift it, but quickly nose-dives into the ground after the initial take-off. Many airstrips are not suitable for this aircraft, as the wingspan is too wide for many smaller airstrips. The plane can't safely land in smaller airports. There are still airstrips with suitable runways, however, such as Pulau Dayang Terlena. As with the Aeroliner, it's nearly impossible to fly the Bering upside down without any input from the environment. The maximum speed of this aircraft is about 212.73 MPH. Click to see how it was tested. Locations After Just Cause 2's first patch, which fixed spawning issues with some vehicles, the Bering I-86DP became the rarest vehicle in the game. Once you've completed both airbases at which the Bering takes off, there's no way to fly it again, unless you start a new game, perform a glitch listed below, or do the mission Bridging New Contacts. *Taking off at two military airports; although once you have completed these settlements to 100%, they will not spawn again unless you perform a glitch at Kem Udara Wau Pantas. **A desert variant at the Kem Jalan Merpati airport, in the Lautan Lama Desert, at X:9435; Y:28190. One can make it spawn by driving down to where Colonel Dollah is and then drive back up to the runway. If you do this the plane will not be moving, making it easier to obtain. **Forest variant, on an island at the Kem Udara Wau Pantas airport: X:22160; Y:23265. *One forest variant is seen taking off from the Lembah Delima airport at the end of the mission Bridging New Contacts. Assuming you've completed the above two locations and have never done this side-mission, this is the last time you can obtain one. Just grapple it off the runway and it will go in that direction. It shouldn't blow up. *Crashed Berings can be found at two different locations on Hantu Island. One is found at X:1270; Y:3490 and another at X:2760; Y:2430. These are unusable and can be considered Vehicle wrecks. Obtaining one after base completion There is only one way to acquire the Bering after completing the bases without using glitches. Right after you complete either airbase, the Bering will spawn, giving you one last chance to fly it before it never spawns again. To obtain the Bering after completing both of the airbases at which it spawns using the infamous "bering race glitch cheat" method, use the following instructions and/or the video below. Note that the video starts where step 3 leaves off. #Start the race at Kem Udara Wau Pantas. #Quit the game. #Load last auto save. #As fast as you can, get in the car and﻿ follow the checkpoints to the runway. #Hijack the G9 Eclipse coming down the runway. You must use this particular aircraft in this particular instance; do not attempt to spawn one with mods. #Fly to the Bering spawn location shown and hijack it. Note that the Bering does not spawn right away when you approach its spawn location. If you fail to hijack the Bering or the G9 Eclipse, it isn't necessary to repeat steps 1-3. Simply go to the menu and select the option to restart the challenge. Then, continue from step 4. Trivia *There's a partially modeled interior inside the Bering. This suggests that at one point players may have been able to open the cargo hold and transport objects. See also: Cut game content from Just Cause 2. *Because of how the collision model is coordinated, the Bering's rear control surfaces are not solid and Rico will fall through them. *The Bering found at Kem Jalan Merpati can spawn two at the same time, one stationary and one about to take off. See the article for more details. *It can arguably be the rarest Panau Military vehicle in gameplay. The SV-1007 Stonewall still has three spawn locations. This one only has two spawn locations and never spawns without a pilot in it. *There is a modification that makes this plane act like an AC-130, a giant attack plane. That mod can be found here . *It is the successor to the Alexander AX-14 from Just Cause (1) and the predecessor to the U41 Ptakojester from Just Cause 3. *It is the only plane starting with "B" in Just Cause 2. On that note, it is the only military plane without weapons. *The ones at Hantu Island are the only crashed versions. (see: Vehicle wrecks) *If a Fragmentation Grenade is thrown at the tail, the whole vehicle will explode due to the game's aircraft collision physics. *There is a glitch where when the plane explodes, the wings don't turn black, and they turn into snow camouflage. *On Just Cause 2 Multiplayer, it is possible to find modded versions on some servers. One such modification allows it to drop bombs, turning it into a kind of bomber. *The cables on the roof are radio antennas. Nearly all planes up to the late 1940s had this type of long wire antennas, but this was later discontinued when better technologies were invented. Gallery Crashed Bering I-86DP on a Hantu Island beach.png|The remains of a crashed Bering I-86DP near the western beach on Hantu Island. Bering I-86DP near Panau City.png|Near Panau City. Bering.png|An orange one in the Just Cause 2 Multiplayer mod. Lockheed_C-130_Hercules.jpg|The Lockheed C-130H, the plane it is based off. (despite having turbofan engines and a different vertical stabiliser) Bering I-86DP and Aeroliner 474.JPG|Size comparison between one and a Aeroliner 474. Ular Bering plus Japanese Military Wilforce Range X.JPG|The crashed Ular Boys one in Stranded. Bering I-86DP crashed into trees.jpg|A I-86DP Crashed into a tree. Notice how it has not exploded yet. Bering I-86DP over sea.jpg|Top view of the wings. Bering I86DP Double.PNG|The two camouflage variants of I-86DP. The jungle camouflage aircraft is AI controlled. Video Category:Planes Category:Military Vehicles Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content Category:Aircraft in Just Cause 2